


“Life never ends when you are in it.”

by mallabyway



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Death, Duelist, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Heartbreak, Ogre, Reaver - Freeform, Sad, Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallabyway/pseuds/mallabyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salin has been taken from Jean..and hes reacting to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Life never ends when you are in it.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entendre/gifts).



> http://8tracks.com/parkwhay/dearly-departed 
> 
> A+++ Soundtrack I was sobbing while writing this it.

His voice was caught in his throat. He was battered and broken from the fight, on his all fours. His hands were dug into the dirt or the Deep Roads, his knees were scraped and bleeding, his lip was busted and he could feel blood dripping from his forehead. But none of that mattered. He couldn't feel anything. He had gone numb.

Jean looked up at another level of rocks, Salin's arm and hand just dangling over the edge. It was dripping with blood and he couldnt see anything. Her giant axe, Ridiculous, was forced into the chest of an Ogre in front of him. What happened? It was all in a flash. "Salin," he croaked. No movement. He just wasn't loud enough...right? He needed for her to hear him. He tasted salt on his lips and he realized he was crying. He cleared his throat, "Salin." Much louder this time. He slowly stood up, wincing at the amount of pain suddenly felt in his entire body. He limped over to the flatrock and reached up to her, unable to see anything but her hand still. His hand touched hers and he gently squeezed it, "Salin."

It was cold. Jean's heart wrenched. No.  _No._ Absolutely not. "Maker..you will not take her from me," he spat some blood out, then reached to grab the edge of the rock, climbing over it to finally lay eyes on her body. The chest of her armor was dented, the ogre having smashed its fist into it several times. The entire side of her head was bloodied, her silver hair matted and crimson. Jean let out a sudden panicked noises from his throat, covering his hand over his mouth, his face quivering. He crawled over and held his hands over her face, unsure of what to do. "No...No oh _maker_ Salin no." His face was hot and sticky with tears. He brushed his hair out of his face and scooted forward, extending his legs and gently lifting her head to his lap. He brushed some blood off her face and groaned again, his hard features tense and in dismay. He felt as though his entire half was just torn from him. No wound on his body was as excruciating as how he felt now.

 

"Salin, this is a bad idea."

"The Inquisition asked us for help in the Deep Roads. Thats a huge honor...besides, they said they were willing to pay us. When was the last time we went into battle, hm? We might need it before we grow old together."

Jean gave her a weak smile, "Alright, if youre that eager to go." Clearly, he was still unsure.

She smiled at him and held his hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it. "I'm eager to go anywhere with you."

 

Jean held her bloodied hand to his cheek, wishing that her fingers would move to touch his hair. He recalled the first time they lied together, the way she glowed for him, the way she  _looked_ at him. It gave him goosebumps, realizing it was all he ever wanted for the rest of his life. Just for her to look at him that way. He glanced down at her eyes, realizing they were half lidded and looked at their lifeless demeanor...taken from him. He gasped for air, his teeth clenching as he reached over to close them, her top and bottom delicate lashes now meeting together. He held her head to his chest, rocking a little as he suddenly yelled, his face clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes were closed so tight, as if he wanted it all to stop. It had to be a nightmare. It wasnt real. He had to wake up now, the joke was over. "Andraste, why have you done this to me?!" he yelled, shaking his head and pressing his nose into her cold temple, grasping for any scent other than the rusted smell of blood.

He sat up a little and pulled her body more towards him, longing for her to just get up and hug him, letting him know that she wasn't really gone, that she hadn't really just left him. No..this wasn't leaving him. This was worse. Leaving meant they could come back. Jean leaned down and kissed her, his bloody lip causing him to wince briefly. Her lips were still soft, despite their new pale blue color. They were still hers. He kissed her again, waiting to wake her as though she were a sleeping princess. He kissed her nose, between her brows, her forehead, each eyelid...he could never forget. He never wanted to.

The brunet heard monstrous noises below and paused, peering over to see that the ogre was still moving. Maker...Salin gave her life to kill it and yet it didnt even-- "You have a fucked sense of humor, Maker." Jean's tears streamed again, landing on her cheeks and mixing with the blood. The ogre stood up slowly and attempted to pull her two handed axe out of its chest, roaring as it did so. Jean held her closer and glared at it, an immense amount of hate on his face. "Take me too!" he yelled. "You bastard!" The ogre slowly turned around before roaring at him. 

 

 

Jean sat up, sweating and gripping the sheets. He was breathing heavily and his hair was sticking to his neck and forehead. Was he alive? Did he survive after all? He felt a fresh amount of tears crawl down his face, his hands sliding onto it. A small palm touched the back of his hand, "Jean?"

He sat up slowly and looked over. There she was, half awake and looking worried at him. He immediately to her hand and kissed it several times. "Jean...your face is wet." She sat up suddenly and settled her free hand on his cheek, "Are you crying?"

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "If this is a dream, please do not wake me from it. and if we have joined Andraste and the Maker, please let us never be separated ever again."

Both of her hands settled on his back slowly, as she was still waking and registering what he had said, "Jean..this is real. We are real. What happened?"

"I thought I lost you. I love you so much. I will tell you forever."

"Lost me? Jean, I dont understand."

"We went to the Deep Roads and an Ogre attacked us. It seemed no matter what we did it wouldn't die and then you..." his voice quivered, "You decided to charge at it and thrust your axe into its chest, and as you did so, in a fit of anger, it grabbed you and bashed your chest in before throwing you over to higher ground. You were gone. Please...let us never go there."

Her fingers went through his hair, and she gave off a soft  _hum_ , "I promise we wont." She pressed her lips onto his forehead and he buried his drying face into the crook of her neck. This was the smell he wanted. Not the smell of death. "Jean, I love you."

He kissed her neck, her collarbone, her chest bone, the top of her breast, then he kissed her lips, slowly and passionately. "I love you too."


End file.
